Love me now, Love me never, but if you love me, Love me forever
by Eden'sEnd116
Summary: Second story I have started writing. Just a romance between ADMM and adding an OC. Sort of the way people do stories with ADMM saving Harry and adopting him or Hermione and doing the same thing. After Voldemort has been defeated and the trio left. Albus and Minerva still have yet to admit their feelings for each other but, will a love of a child change that? Can they admit to love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A trip down memory lane**

She watched as the rain streaked down the glass of the large window in her study. Her emerald eyes followed the tracks of the water running down the outside of the smooth glass as the tracks continuously connected. The lights were all out and the fire had died down hours ago. In this room she sat alone. A grand figure among others in the light of day, strong and regal. And yet here alone she sits like any other, listening to the pounding rain.

Minerva McGonagall sat down on the window seat and watched as the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were being weathered by the late summer storm. Sighing to herself she thought back on the past few years.

Voldemort had been defeated by the young Harry Potter three years ago and the wizarding world was still recovering from the damage that had been done. She thought back to those times she had watched the young Potter boy grow and go through all those hardships. Never truly having a normal child. Ever since that fateful night when she had watched Albus Dumbledore, her boss, best friend, and secret love of her life, place the small bundle on the front steps of the muggle family, she had never been able to forgive herself. She lived with the guilt of knowing that she had been a part of the party that had to leave him there with those horrible people.

She tried with all her might to not feel guilty and make up for it by watching over the boy while he was at the school but, it didn't help. Nor did it help the fact that she had known his parents all too well and had been there for his birth. She stood at the bedside of Lily Potter as she gave birth to Harry and held her left hand as her husband, James Potter, held onto her right. Lily had requested that she be there and had told her that she had always thought of Minerva as her mother since her real mother didn't really want anything to do with her.

Minerva had held the baby boy in her arms after the birth and had stared at him in awe. He was a handsome boy to begin with but, when he had opened up his eyes and stared up at her with those green eyes, she knew she loved him.

Harry had opened up his little green eyes and stared up at her in wonder.

She had smiled lovingly at the little baby and looked up at an exhausted but, happy Lily Potter and smiled widely.

Others had joined the room by the time of the baby was cleaned up and handed off to his mother. There was Albus, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and Frank and Alice Longbottom. After having held the baby for a time Lilly had turned to look at Minerva who was standing at her side and looking down at her.

"Here Minerva," she had said," Would you like to hold him?"

Minerva looked at Lily with wide, hesitant eyes and moved her gaze from the baby she was holding out to her and back at her.

"Don't worry," Lily had chuckled tiredly," You won't break him." Minerva gave a weak smile and carefully took the child into her arms, relishing in the warmth he gave off.

When little Harry had opened his eyes and looked at her she turned to Lily and gave a wide smile before saying in a light, lilted voice, "He has his mother's eyes." Do to the extra amount of hormones; Lily had started to cry in earnest.

In the days following his birth, Minerva had come to visit often and would spend hours on end playing with the little baby. She would bring him toys and clothing and spoil him rotten. Lily had often chided her on spoiling her son.

One day Minerva was outside with Lily, James, and Harry at their home in Ramsgate, Kent, playing in the grass with Harry. She would get down on all fours and roar at him like a lion and he would squeal and giggle.

Lily and James were sitting out in lawn chairs and were watching the scene play out with amused smiles on their faces.

"Really Minerva," said James with a chuckle, "I don't understand how someone like you has never had kids of her own. You absolutely adore them. And I am sure that if your students now could see you like this their eyes would pop out of their heads. I know I was surprised when I first saw you act like this and was even more shocked to think that someone like you could ever become such a good friend."

Minerva had little Harry sitting on her stomach as she lay on her back and was blowing on his bare stomach making noises. She stopped and looked up at them and smiled, "I could only imagine their reactions. And you shouldn't be so surprised James, I had always liked you."

"Really?" James asked in astonishment.

"Yes, really," Minerva chuckled as she kept her eyes glued on the baby sitting on her stomach, "You have Lily to thank for that."

Everything was fine until Voldemort started hunting down members of the order and then the Potters had to go into hiding in Godric's Hollow. She had helped them move in and promised to visit as often as she could without raising suspicion.

When she had went to leave the day they had moved into their new home, Lily had stopped her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Minerva's breath had caught in her throat when she felt her shoulder being soaked in tears.

Minerva had pulled back a little to look into the tear filled eyes of the young woman, "Lily? Why the tears, hon?" Lily just pulled her back to her and hugged her again before speaking in a thick, emotion filled voice.

"Minerva, promise me that should anything happen to me or James or Sirius that you will watch over our little one. Watch over him and help keep him safe will you?"

Minerva had tears in her eyes as she pulled back and nodded her head.

She never did get to see them again after that and then they had to give Harry up to the Dursley's. She was so upset with Albus over having to do that. Albus had held her as she sobbed into his beard and tried his best to calm her down. She was never able to be as close to Harry again after that and she cursed the name Tom Riddle every day. Harry still doesn't know about their past together.

Without even realizing it, Minerva had begun to cry. She cried for herself, she cried for Albus, for Lily and James, for everyone they lost, for Harry, and for all those years lost.

Lightening flashed and thunder cracked in the skies above the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Lion meets the Lioness**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, with nothing but, the sound of the rain, his trinkets spinning, Fawkes ruffling his feathers, the crackle of the fire, and the quiet murmur of the portraits of the past Headmasters and Headmistresses breaking into his train of thought.

His mind was stuck on one main thing. And that thing of course was the person who occupied his thoughts during the day and appeared in his dreams as he slept. That person of course was employee, his best friend, his Deputy, and his love, Minerva McGonagall.

He knew she was feeling down about past events and had still not truly forgiven him for taking Harry away from her only to let her have him back in a cruel way. She tried to keep up a façade but, it never truly worked with him. He has known her for over 40 years and loved her about as long. So it was easy for him to know when she was faking it.

He set down the quill he had in his hand and rubbed his knuckles.

He was vaguely aware that the quiet chatter of the portraits had stopped almost abruptly after he had set down his quill.

Ignoring this, he looked across his desk and let his eyes wander over the fireplace where his fire had roared to life. His eyes traveled up to the mantelpiece which was covered in a few photographs. His eyes scanned the various pictures that had been taken over the years until they upon a certain one.

Rising from his chair, he moved around his desk to slowly approach the mantel, never once taking his sights off the picture.

Once he reached the picture he stood there and stared. He tentatively reached up a hand and caressed the frame. This picture was taken about 20 years ago at a Ministry ball. He and Minerva were dancing in this picture. She had a smile on her face making her look so young. Her deep red dress flaring around her to reveal a pair of legs that seemed to go on forever. Albus' picture-self spun her out so it flared and brought her back so she was flush against his chest before he dipping her so that her picture-self closed her eyes and laughed as she leaned back against his arm. Trusting him to guide her safely through the dance. The picture was charmed to replay the scene over and over again.

He loved the way she just let herself go in his arms.

"Albus?" called out the portrait of Dilys Derwent.

Coming out of his reverie he turned to the old Headmistress. "Hm, did you say something Dilys?"

The elder witch just shook her head, "You've been staring at the picture on the mantel for over 20 years. Why haven't you told her how you feel, dear boy?"

"Feel? What on Earth are you talking about, Dilys?"

"Oh, don't play a fool Dumbledore," scolded Phineas Nigellus Black from his portrait on the opposite wall," We all know how you feel about that little woman of yours."

"What do you mean 'Little woman of mine'?" Albus asked, narrowing his eyes at the old Headmaster.

"Now, now, Albus," cut in Armando Dippet before Phineas could answer," He meant no offence. He was only talking about your feelings for Minerva. Everyone seems to see that you two love each other besides the two of you."

Albus shook his head and looked back at the old photo. "She doesn't love me in that way."

"Oh, really Albus!" sighed Armando, "You weren't this thick when you were a student. She does love you. Just as you love her."

"No she-"

Albus was cut off by the sound of knocking. He turned to the window to see that the rain had stopped and then he looked at the door and called out, "Enter."

The door opened to reveal Poppy Pomfrey. The medi-witch seemed a bit hesitant to enter the office so Albus motioned for her to come further into the room. "Is there something I can do for you Poppy? Shouldn't you be packing to go and visit Alastor?"

The witch blushed a bit and cleared her throat," Yes I was and I am going to visit with him. My portkey leaves in about an hour but, I was just wondering if you had seen Minerva?"

Albus' brow crinkled in thought, "No, I can't say that I have. Not since this morning in the Great Hall. Why? Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Well at least I don't think that anything is wrong. She was supposed to come meet me for tea but, she never showed. I was just curious and thought you may have seen her."

"No but, I'll go to her rooms and see if she is there so you can get back to your packing and be off to Alastor. Let him know that I said hello."

Poppy smiled and her eyes lit up at the mention of her lover. "Yes, I will and thank you. Well I'm off. Good day, headmaster!" she called as she went out the door.

He stared at the door the witch just exited through and creased his brow. 'Odd,' he thought, 'It's not like Minerva to miss tea with Poppy. Or anyone for that matter; she's always been so punctual.' Moving quickly he left his office. Leaving a wake of whispering portraits behind him.

His long strides lead him steadfastly down the empty corridors of the castle. He didn't stop for breath until he got to the corridor that lead to Gryffindor tower. He paused in front of the portrait that lead to her private chambers, his hand poised to knock. The portrait of the dancing girl that guarded the rooms of the Head of Gryffindor house watched him expectantly.

He lowered his hand and addressed the portrait," Do you know if Professor McGonagall is in?"

"She currently resides in these rooms, yes. But, I am not sure if she wants to see anyone. I could hear her cries from inside the walls." Spoke the girl in the frame.

"Her cries?" he asked in worry. The girl confirmed with a nod. Making up his mind, he spoke the password, "Albus milities"

The portrait swung open and he entered. Her sitting room was dark and it was rather cold so he waved his hand at the fireplace so it came to life. He scanned the room until his eyes landed upon the couch adjacent to the fireplace.

There she lay in her green robes. Her hands folded underneath her head to provide some support. Her hair was out of the confines of the tight bun she usually wore it in. The raven, black hair framing her pale, porcelain face perfectly. The light from the fire making her look angelic. Her dark eyelashes making little black crescents against her skin as she had her eyes closed. She was caught up in the arms or Morpheus.

He knelt down beside her and took in her grace. She really did live up to her namesake. Gently he ran a hand through her dark, silken locks and brushed his fingers across her cool cheek. It was a ghost of a touch but, her eyes fluttered open at the touch.

She awoke to the feeling of someone touching her hair and cheek and opened her eyes only to come face to face with the man she had just dreamed of dancing with. His sky blue orbs bore into her emerald green ones.

"Albus?" she whispered.

"Yes, my dear. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

Slowly Minerva sat up and looked around before her eyes came to rest on him again. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. Poppy said that you were supposed to have tea with her but, you never showed.", he said as he moved to sit next to her on the couch.

"Oh," she said as she put her hand up her forehead. She looked at him and smiled with her hand still on her forehead. Albus was just staring at her; waiting for an explanation.

"I must have dozed off." She turned away from him to look out the window but, he wouldn't let her get away from it that easily. So he brought up a hand to cup her cheek and turned her back to face him.

"Minerva," he said gently, running his thumb over her cheekbone, "Is something the matter? It isn't like you to doze off in the middle of the day, even on a rainy day. Come on, talk to me."

"Nothings the matter.", she lied.

He looked at her straight in the eyes and gave her a stern look that told her clearly that he knew she was lying. Sighing she gave him a tired look and said, "I'm just tired. I still can't believe it's over. After everything. After everyone we lost in the war, it's over. I suppose I was just reminiscing and lost track of time and eventually fell asleep."

Nodding, he stood and held out his hand to her. Minerva looked at his hand then up at his face. "Come, Minerva, you look like you need some fresh air. A walk around the lake perhaps?"

"But, Albus it just-"

"I am well aware of the fact that it just rained and I am sure that the rain will pick up again any time now so I suggest we get a move on."

With one last skeptical look, she gave her hand over to him and allowed him to lead her out of the castle and down to the lake. They walked silently outside, arm in arm. Both unsure of what to say. Once they reached the entrance doors, Albus moved forward and pushed them open. Instantly a rush of air met them and Minerva found herself closing her eyes and breathing deeply. When she opened her eyes again Albus was looking at her and holding out his hand to her again. With a smile she accepted it and together they walked out into the open air and headed for the lake.

The air smelt of freshly fallen rain and flowers. The ground beneath their feet was damp and it shimmered in the low light of sun that peeked out from behind the clouds in a soft breeze. 'He was right.' She mused to herself, 'I really needed this.'

At the lake, Albus stopped and turned to look at Minerva. Minerva turned her head to him before turning fully to face him with a small smile. Reaching out to take her hands in his, Albus spoke softly, "Minerva, I know that you are feeling sad and guilty over the past events but, you need not be. What's done is done and there is nothing else to be done about it. I am sorry that I wasn't able to protect the students more and that I had to leave you alone more than I should have liked but, I cannot change what is past. I am very sorry and I hope that you can forgive me for everything that I have ever done to you. With Umbridge, the students, Sirius, Lily and James, and with," His voice caught. "And with Harry. I only did what I thought was best and I know that not all of it turned out the way it should have. I am ever so sorry, dear."

He looked up at Minerva to see that she had tears in her eyes and so he tugged on her hands a little. Minerva willing moved forward and into his arms. Relishing in the feel of being in them and taking in his scent of chocolate and lemons as she buried her face in his beard. Albus on the other hand was burying his face within her hair and inhaling the rich scent of honey and lavender that seemed to always linger around her.

"Albus," she said looking up at him, "There is nothing to forgive. I forgave you a long time ago and even now I forgive you. I'm just letting everything get to me I think." She smiled up at him and he down at her.

A rush of wind came up around them. It caused Minerva's hair to curl around her face and flow with the breeze. Neither one was willing to release the other.

They stood there for what seemed like forever just staring into one another's eyes. Wondering, searching. Suddenly they became aware that it had slowly begun to rain. Albus moved to pull away from her but, she held him fast. At his questioning look she smiled and whispered, "Dance with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Rekindling An Old Flame**

Dumbledore gave a wide smile, his eyes twinkling increased tenfold, as he gripped her hand and spun her out and back to him. Minerva's eyes danced with what he could assume as joy. Then, together in the slowly dying rain; as the clouds began to part and the sunset shone through with brilliant oranges, yellows, and reds, bringing their beings to colorful life, they danced.

They twirled, dipped, and moved together as if they had been dancing together their whole lives, as though they were meant to be dancing in this way and no other. Dancing not as Headmaster and Deputy, Employer and employee, the best of friends, the most powerful wizard and witch, no. They danced as man and woman.

The world around them seemed to melt and it was only them. Their minds began to wander back in time. Flashes of them dancing at parties, weddings, and balls. It was only them and no one, nothing else. The fire in their hearts seemed to flicker to life before becoming a strong burning desire.

The two danced closely together; sharing smiles, laughter, and moments of comfort just staring into one another's eyes. It was an endless pleasure; no music was needed in this moment. The light of the setting sun seemed to give them a mystical, magical, spell bound, mesmerizing glow. It surrounded them. It filled them to the brim with hope, desire, comfort, and love.

The breeze around them seemed to whisper words of old love. They were in a trance. With each turn, each daring step, every tantalizing touch seemed to bring them closer and closer. Not caring that they were out in the open, just caring that they were in the arms of the one they longed for most.

The air around them crackling and sparking to life sending small orbs of light to dance around them like tiny fireflies.

If anyone had cared enough to take a look out of a window or door toward the lake they would have seen something truly magical. The man and woman dancing with their arms laced around one another seemed to create the picture for a perfect fairy tale.

An old school girl crush seemed to come crashing back down on Minerva as she stared into his twinkling blue eyes. She knew she loved him. She always has but, she would never admit that to him.

The long snuffed out flame that he had for the woman in his arms began to burn a new as he gazed into her glowing green eyes. He loved her. He always has and yet he could never tell her that.

Without even realizing it, they had stopped dancing and were just staring into one another's eyes; still wrapped up in each other's arms.

With reluctance and heavy sighs, they pulled apart and headed back to the stone castle in silence. Lost in thought and lost in the feelings that had been reborn in them and brought to the surface for instance in time, unnoticed.

Wrapped in silence, Albus and Minerva entered the castle and went their separate ways, each with a whispered farewell.

Back into their everyday lives and their time of loving their best friend in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Youngling's Compassion **

It was mid-September and Minerva was just leaving her office to head to her private chambers when she heard echoes of running footsteps behind her. She turned around sharply to see who was running in the halls only to have that very person barrel right into her, sending her stumbling backwards with the person in her arms. She was able to steady herself before completely losing her footing and looked down at the second year Gryffindor that she had wrapped in her arms now. Just as she was about to move away and scold the young girl for running in the halls, she felt the front of her robes being soaked through with tears onto her stomach.

She held the girl for a moment, although stiffly, before shifting slightly to look down at the girl's tear streaked face. "Miss Andrews, what is it?" The girl's almond eyes shined. She just shook her head, her black curls bouncing back and forth. Annabeth Andrews looked down at her shoes, ashamed and embarrassed at how she just reacted and went to move away from her teacher. Minerva felt the child going to pull away from her but; she just kept her arms around her. Annabeth looked up at her Head of House confusedly. "Now, Miss Andrews," Minerva said sharply looking down at the small student, "You come running down this corridor, run into me nearly sending me on my back, with tears in your eyes, and you expect me to let you go just like that?"

Annabeth again looked down at her shoes so Minerva lifted her chin and looked at her over her square glasses. "Come, child, why don't we go to sitting room and you can tell me what has opened these flood gates, hm?"

It wasn't usual for Minerva to do this sort of thing but, she figured that since she was heading toward her rooms that she might as well bring this distressed girl with her anyway. Annabeth could do nothing but, stare at her Professor so Minerva shook her head and took her hand, leading the rest of way.

They came to a portrait of a dancing girl that guarded the rooms of the Head of Gryffindor house. Minerva spoke the password, "Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired." The portrait swung open and they entered. Annabeth took her time to take in her Professor's rooms. It was simple and cozy. Covered in Gryffindor colors, tartan, and a few other assorted colors. One side of the wall was covered in a large book case, her mantel piece covered in photos and a few other souvenirs. A few portraits adorned the walls; there were flowers in a vase on her coffee table, lovely lamps on a side table beside the couch. It had a welcoming glow about it and had a sort of homey feel to it.

Minerva watched as the girl took in her room before catching the girl's attention and indicating that she take a seat on her couch. "Go on and make yourself comfortable Miss Andrews. Would you like some tea?" Annabeth looked at Professor McGonagall and sniffed a little as she nodded. Minerva set about making the tea since she enjoyed fresh tea rather than conjured and was not always fond of the house elves popping in and out of her rooms.

Annabeth watched her Professor as she made the tea. She wasn't sure what it was but, she seemed so different from the way she usual was. She had not yelled at her for running and had even brought her into her private living quarters. Annabeth wondered if she had ever brought anyone in there before. Professor McGonagall seemed so much more relaxed and at ease. Her whole exterior seemed to have lost its hard coating. Her shell looked to have cracked to reveal a whole new person beneath; a person who had long since been buried for some unnamed reason. But, Annabeth did not wish to read too deep into it for fear that she could be wrong or could be wandering into dangerous territory.

Minerva felt Annabeth's eyes on her but, brushed it off as the girl just giving her a regular once over that she could have expected she could get from next to anyone in this sort of a situation. Finished with making the tea and grabbing a tin of ginger newts, Minerva turned back toward the girl who quickly blushed and looked away. Minerva made her way toward the girl and set the tray with the tea things down on the coffee table. "Milk and sugar?" Minerva asked casually, yet somewhat awkwardly.

Miss Andrews accepted the cup from the older woman and savored the warm liquid as she took a few sips to calm her nerves. Minerva watched the young girl as she did so and took a moment to give her a once over as well.

Her robes were a bit rumpled but, she assumed it was from her running. Her eyes were red and puffy from her crying; her nose and cheeks a slight shade of pink. She seemed so small and vulnerable. Annabeth Andrews was a small girl in her house, a second year. Andrews had become one of her favorites just as Lily Evans had and later Hermione Granger had been. The lively young girl was always willing to help anyone and was as smart as could be when she wasn't daydreaming as she seemed to do often. She had a knack for Charms and Transfiguration and did her best every chance she got. Quiet and reserved when she was around large groups of people but, a ball of fun when around her close friends. But, she also knew that the girl got made fun of a lot and was frequently bullied. Andrews reminded Minerva of how she was in her school days. Minerva couldn't help but, wonder what could have gotten this wonderful little girl into the state she was in.

Annabeth turned her face to see her teacher watching her intently and couldn't help but, shift uncomfortably under her gaze. "Uhm... Your password Professor… It's very nice… Who said it?" Annabeth asked, trying to get rid of some of the awkward silence that seemed to be weighing down on them.

Minerva knew this was just a way of trying to get a bit more at ease so she decided to answer her before getting down to the truth behind her reason for being there. "Robert Frost. An American poet, a favorite of mine." "Oh, I didn't know you liked poetry…" Minerva smiled a little, "No, I suppose you wouldn't have known." Annabeth nodded; knowing that there was probably a lot about her Head of House she didn't know.

There was another silence.

"Miss Andrews, would you mind telling me what exactly has gotten you into this position?" Annabeth looked up at her Professor sharply.

"I… I… Well I…," Annabeth stammered. She wasn't sure now if she wanted to tell her teacher what was wrong after all. It just didn't seem like something a student would speak to her teacher about.

However, Professor McGonagall seemed to sense these reservations because she laid a hand on the girl's hands that were folded neatly in her lap. Annabeth watched the other woman's slim hand fold across hers and looked up and was a little more than surprised to see the 'Ice-queen's' face look so soft and gentle. "Miss Andrews, I am a teacher… It is my job to help a child in need and," Minerva reached up her free hand to cup the girl's cheek and wipe away the tear tracks with her thumb, "You most certainly seem like a child in need."

Annabeth looked on the verge of tears. She didn't think that anyone would ever act this way toward her. Especially not the stern, strict, formidable Professor McGonagall. Her parents had never been kind to her. They were both Ministry Officials in the department of the Misuse of Magic and were both drunks when they weren't working or around certain friends or people of importance. They would beat her mercilessly and treat her like utter rubbish. They only acted like they were good parents around other people. That is why she always wore dark panty hoes under her skirts, long sleeved button up shirts under her vest and robes, and a turtle neck under that; to cover up her many cuts and bruises. She told her Minerva as much and even showed her a few of the purple and yellowing marks on her arms.

Minerva was fuming by the end of Miss Andrews' explanation. Apparently her parents had sent her a letter saying that she if she was to come home over the Christmas holidays that they would be gone for the most of it and she would be at home alone. Annabeth had been so frightened when she had gotten it knowing that it meant that they would leave her to fend for herself only to come back drunk or eventually get drunk and abuse her. She didn't want to go because she was afraid of what would happen if she did and she was afraid not to go because she was afraid of what would happen if she didn't.

The young girl was in tears again by the end of her tale and so Minerva wrapped her arms around her small form and held her close as she sobbed her little heart out. Minerva made soothing sounds, rocking back and forth, and rubbing the child's back up and down. Then without realizing it, she began to hum a lullaby to the girl. Slowly Annabeth's sobs died down and she drifted off to sleep in the comfort of her teacher's motherly embrace. Never had she felt this sort of compassion before and it felt amazing.

Minerva held Annabeth as she slept and didn't mind. She loved the feeling of holding a little one again. So Minerva continued to hum and rub the second year's back as she thought over what she had just been told. And then and there she vowed that she would watch over this little youngling. Maybe she could do right by her as she wanted to do with Harry and Lily.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Guardian Angel **

When Annabeth next awoke she wasn't sure where she was. She opened her still sleep clouded eyes and looked around in confusion. It took a minute for her to realize that she was in someone's arms and looked up to see Professor McGonagall looking down at her with a soft smile.

"Are you feeling better, Miss Andrews?" Minerva asked as the girl sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Annabeth nodded slowly before turning to look at her Professor. Minerva's green eyes sparkled in the fire light that was coming from the hearth and her hair had a bluish glow to it. Minerva raised her eyebrows, noticing the girl was staring at her, so Annabeth blushed and looked away.

"Im sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to break down like that… or fall asleep on you… Im sure you're not used to it…"

Minerva chuckled and Annabeth looked at her curiously; she'd never heard McGonagall chuckle before, "You'd be surprised, Miss Andrews. After teaching for some forty years I can tell you that you are not the only student to have come to me in this sort of state. But, you are only the second to stay this long and seem a bit more comfortable."

"Thank you, Professor." Annabeth looked at Minerva with a sad glint in her eyes, "I've never had this sort of comfort from anyone before. And no one has ever held me while I cried or done of the things you have done for me." Minerva nodded as equally sad and put an arm around the girl's shoulders. Annabeth unconsciously leaned into them and rested her head on the older woman's shoulder.

"Im sorry that you have to go through this sort of thing. But, if you should ever need to speak with me or just need to let out some steam or perhaps need a shoulder to cry on, do not hesitate to come to me." Annabeth looked up into her determined, yet caring eyes, "I will welcome you with open arms. No matter the time, day or night, just come."

Annabeth shifted in Minerva's arms and wrapped her tiny ones around her middle, burying her face in the woman's bosom and she lightly squeezed her arms. "Thank you. I will."

A clock on the wall chimed the hour, "Well now look at the time. I don't think we should be late for dinner do you? And I bet you are just famished after this little episode." Annabeth nodded vigorously with a wide smile on her face.

"Alright then, let's move move move."

The two left Minerva's chambers and headed to the Great Hall. Annabeth looked a bit more than hesitant to enter so Minerva laid a hand on her shoulder, "Miss Andrews? Everything alright?"

Annabeth paused before nodding. Minerva didn't quite believe her but, nodded in turn and they entered the hall. They were about five minutes late and the feast had already been started. The two went their separate ways.

Minerva strode toward the staff table and took her seat next to Albus. Albus turned to her as she sat down, "Are you alright, my dear? It's not like you to be late for a meal. And was that Miss Andrews I saw enter with you?" Minerva smiled at him as she put a few items of food on her plate, "I'm fine, Albus. Yes that was Miss Andrews. We had a little talk earlier in my rooms," Here Albus' eyebrows shot up to his hairline, "Poor thing was in tears." Minerva looked to Albus and leaned toward him to whisper, "Albus did you know that her parents abuse her?"

Dumbledore shook his head and knitted his eyebrows, "No I was no aware of this at all."

Minerva nodded, "Neither was I. But, she told me everything. Her parents are drunk every time she sees them. They beat her; whether she has been abused sexually I don't know, but they do it and the poor dear is terrified. She is afraid to go there during the winter break because she knows what will happen if she does and she is just as afraid of what will happen if she doesn't." Minerva looked down at the Gryffindor table and noticed that Andrews was looking forlorn and was just picking at her food while casting nervous glances at the Slytherin table. "I'm worried about her, Albus," she whispered.

He could practically feel the heart break in her voice as she spoke. He knew how she felt about her cubs and that she had been through this sort of thing twice before. He looked to the Gryffindor table and watched as Miss Andrews looked at the Slytherin table where there were a few Slytherins who were crowded together and kept looking at her with mean eyes. Then, he looked back at Minerva who was watching the scene intensely yet discreetly. Albus laid his hand on hers making her look at him, "Don't worry, my dear, I'll see what I can do. I'm sure once I have a word with Kingsley that we can get this whole thing sorted out. She may not have to go back there if they put in a proper investigation."

"But, Albus what if they can't do an investigation or they do and this angers the Andrews and they hurt her even more? Albus for all we know they could kill her…"

"Shh, Minerva don't worry, I'll look into it. For now all we can do is keep an eye on her and help her." Minerva agreed but, was still worried. Albus knew that Minerva would do everything in her power to help this child.

Annabeth sent a few glances at the Slytherin table and received some very nasty glances and a couple of vulgar gestures. She was used to it by now but, that didn't change the fact that they were unnerving or cruel. She glanced up at the head table and noticed that McGonagall was watching her and then to her horror noticed that Professor Dumbledore was watching McGonagall watch her. She felt like crying again and had lost her appetite, so she pushed away her plate and stood up before leaving the Great Hall to head to her dormitory.

Minerva watched her stand from her table and flee the hall. She turned her head to Albus who was still watching her but, had also seen the girl leave. "I think I should go check on her." Albus just nodded and squeezed her hand which lay on top of the table. With that she got up and headed down the aisles between the house tables and out the doors of the Great hall; unaware of the eyes that followed her as she went.

Minerva made her way toward Gryffindor tower but, stopped short when she heard the distinct sound of sobbing coming from a girl's lavatory. It didn't sound like a high pitched, unearthly sobbing so she quickly ruled out Myrtle; the deceased girl who haunts the girl's bathrooms on various floor levels. The sound quietly echoed off of the corridor walls but, her feline hearing allowed for her to pick up the sound easily. So she made her way into the bathroom.

Annabeth tried to make her way to the common room but, got no further than the girl's bathroom before she broke down in tears. Not wanting to encounter anyone she ran into the bathroom and to the sinks. There she stared at her reflection. She was small for her age; scrawny with pale skin, sharp brown eyes, accompanied by wavy black hair. Her robes seemed too big for her but, apparently were the right size. She stared and stared. How could anyone love someone like her?

She was nothing but, a fly on the wall to most people she came into contact with. She had very little friends and even if they were her friends she never saw much of them. And her parents – when they weren't beating her, acted as if she didn't exist. Annabeth curled in on herself; closing herself off from the world as she so often did. Slowly she sank to the floor. Tucked her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and softly sobbed into her arms.

Minerva quietly entered the bathroom where she heard the sounds of soft cries. It was dark and the windows provided very little substantial light for her to see. With a wave of her hand the torches on the walls came to life at her command. Looking around, her eyes caught sight of the edge of a black robe. Cautiously she approached the dark fabric.

"Miss Andrews?"

Annabeth's head shot up like a rocket, her head narrowly missing a hard connection with marble sink. Her browns eyes adjusted to the light for a moment before she looked around with watery eyes. Her sights landed upon black clad boots. Her gaze tentatively lifted from the boots, scanning up the tall womanly figure clad in emerald standing before her. When she finally met the eyes of her Professor she was surprised to see worry written in them. "Professor?" her voice was hoarse from crying and sounded rather gruff.

Minerva nodded and looked at the girl carefully, her Professor self making itself known, "Miss Andrews, what were you thinking just dashing off like that?"

Annabeth lowered her eyes as her teacher reprimanded her for leaving before the other students had been dismissed. "Im sorry, Professor. I wasn't feeling very well so I decided to go to bed early." She looked absolutely forlorn.

McGonagall's heart reached out to the poor girl. "Miss Andrews…Uhm, forgive me for being frank but, this is not the most ideal place to go to bed in." Annabeth laughed slightly at her Professor's attempt to lighten her mood. Minerva reached out and tucked a piece if hair behind the young girl's ear and Annabeth choked back a sudden sob at the motherly action. Minerva pulled back her hand as if she had been burned when she heard this.

"Miss Andrews, I suppose if you wanted to go to bed early we might as well get you up to the girl's dormitory, ay?" Minerva quirked her eyebrow at her and stood, holding out her hand to help Annabeth off the dirty bathroom floor.

After a short pause where she just stared at her teacher's proffered hand, Annabeth took it and stood up on shaky legs. She felt so very tired and her eyes felt like they were already succumbing to sleep. As she stood and slowly started walking, Minerva watched her carefully; having already noticed the child's obvious fatigue.

Just as they made it to the door, Annabeth's knees gave way under her and she was falling fast.

Quick in her reflexes, Minerva snaked her arm around the now sleeping girl's, middle and held her weight. Minerva groaned slightly as she maneuvered the girl up and into her arms. As carefully as she could she started walking and headed out into the corridor. Minerva looked around and noticed how dark it was, except for the torches on the wall. It was past curfew and no one was around.

Sighing heavily, Minerva looked down at Annabeth who was cuddled into her chest. Her face turned softer as she held her close before switching back into her determined self and heading down the hall.

As she walked with the added weight in her arms, Minerva really started feeling her age. 'I am really getting too old for this.', she thought to herself.

Minerva made her way down the halls as quickly as she could, the torches on the walls lighting up as she moved forward and extinguishing as she moved away from them; giving the old stones that created the walls a soft yellow, orange hue. Everything was so quiet that she was more than a little frightened to hear footsteps coming down the hall behind her. But, with Annabeth in her arms she was incapable of reaching her wand, so she opted for just holding the young woman closer to her chest, wrapping her in protective arms.

As the steps grew closer Minerva felt slightly more fearful.

After what seemed like a millennia she could feel the presence behind her and a hand came to rest on the small of her back. She turned sharply; Annabeth still clutched tightly to her chest, and drew in a quick breath.

"Merlin, Albus," she exclaimed quietly," Are you trying to give me a heart attack!"

Albus smiled kindly at her before looking down at Annabeth. "Is she alright?"

Minerva sighed and looked down at her," I don't know, Albus. The poor girl is exhausted and seemingly terrified."

Albus reached out and put a hand on her arm. Minerva stopped and looked up at him, quirking her eyebrow in question. He held out his arms and nodded his head at the girl. " Here hand her to me."

**TBC**


End file.
